Es una Visita!
by Canadino
Summary: Romano pays Spain a visit in which inferiority complexes and sexual tensions ensue. Spain/SItaly


**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Pokerface – Lady Gaga

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Es una Visita!

Serenading and other romantic endeavors was hard work, even for someone who enjoyed them immensely, such as Spain. Even so, the happy-go-lucky brunette came home with a sleepy smile and still humming a tune. He reached into his pocket and fished out some keys to unlock the door and noticed that the door was already unlocked. Intruder! It would be his duty to passionately expel this being, in typical Spanish style!

He had been prepared for a thug, or at least someone with pantyhose over their heads, when he slammed open the door. But he supposed Romano was a good alternate as well.

"Do you always come home this nosily? Friggin' idiot."

Spain blinked. South Italy was sitting on his kitchen counter, emptying the bottle of red wine that Spain had been saving for a special occasion. Romano had never been a very considerate person after all. "Romano! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I be here? Would you like me to leave?" A sly smile played on the Italian's lips, which were stained a pretty red from the wine. Spain wasn't worried; neither of the Italians weren't light-weights when it came to liquor, unlike England.

"It's not that. I'm just surprised, that's it. You never come visit me."

"Well…" Romano looked away for a moment, bringing the bottle up to his lips again. "You were my benefactor for a time, so you can't blame me for coming now and then to say hello."

"How unlike you."

"Will you shut it, dammit?"

Spain decided to shrug this off as he walked past the kitchen into the living room. Honestly, all he wanted to do that evening was just settle down, eat a little dinner, before sleeping. He didn't need another scuffle with Romano to top it off. Whatever. He was in a good mood, and he was always soft on Romano anyway.

"What did you do today?" The wine must be making Romano's lips loose, Spain thought. Never before did that grumpy brat ever give a damn about him and how his day was. The other wasn't exactly drunk, but his cheeks did have a pinkish hue to them. Collapsing next to the Spaniard on the couch, Romano cocked his head expectantly. Spain sighed.

"You know how it is between England and America…"

"Did they have another fight?"

"Apparently. Something happened…yelling…then America comes running to me, asking me to sing something he wrote to England because he doesn't have a good singing voice and besides it makes him seem more thoughtful and if England happened not to like it, at least he wouldn't throw things at _him_."

"America can't write songs."

"I embellished a bit."

Romano chuckled. "So what happened? Did it work?"

"I guess. When I was done, they couldn't get me out of the house fast enough."

"Ooh." The two sat in a comfortable silence until Spain broke it. "So…Romano…how's Ita-chan? Did he come with you?"

Perhaps Romano had been more drunk than he expected because Spain had to dodge a flying bottle in his direction. "No, he did not come. He wanted to stay with Germany. The obsessed little brat. Dammit, Spain, can't you ever focus on me when I'm here instead of comparing me with my little brother? Dammit!"

Sensing this abrupt darkening of mood, Spain attempted to backtrack. "I didn't mean anything by it, Romano, really. Is it so unusual to ask about another's siblings? I was just curious."

"You're always curious about him," Romano snarled, glaring at the now panicking Spain. "Even when we were children, you would have traded me for him with Austria in an instant, wouldn't you? Admit it! You would have married him and you only included me after I complained!" Romano stood to leave, wobbling slightly as he did so. "I don't know why I came in the first place. I'm leaving, dammit!"

"No, wait, Romano! You've come here already…"

"So? Italy isn't so far from Spain. It's only about an hour or so away."

"Come on, Romano. I'm sorry, okay? Really." Spain held his grip on the struggling Italian's wrist. He'd calm the latter down with his way with words. "The only reason why I doted on your little brother is because he was so cute and he didn't swear at me the way you did…"

Well…maybe not his 'way with words'…

"You bastard!" Honestly, did all nations have such foul mouths? First England, now Romano. Not only that, but they became unusually violent when it came to grudges against each other. Spain had gotten used to Romano's attacks when he was smaller, what with the headbutts and beatings with the broom, but now Romano was bigger and could probably deal a sufficient amount of damage. And it looked like the Italian was going for blood this time. Spain reached out and grabbed the first thing he could get a hold of to distance himself from the rampaging nation.

He took hold of Romano's curl.

The effect was instantaneous. The attacker suddenly froze and a healthy blush filled his face. "S-Spain!" Attempting a feeble punch in the Spaniard's direction, Romano struggled to free himself from the grip. Spain watched amusedly.

"This was always a weakness of yours," Spain remarked, still keeping a hold on the curl in case Romano decided to attack him again.

"Let go!" The desperation in his voice was very unlike him. Spain frowned. "I don't get it. I'm not pulling it or anything, so why are you so uptight about it?" Indeed, Romano's face was radiating an unhealthy heat and his breathing was becoming shallow.

"You…friggin…_idiot_…it's just like…" Reaching forward, Romano grabbed Spain's equivalence and backed away as he was suddenly freed from the hold. "Now you know."

"Oh." Spain flushed slightly. "Sorry." Beat. "Is it the same for your brother?"

"Quit it about him, already!" The glare was back, although Romano looked like he did back when he was only a child, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Didn't I tell you it was annoying that you talk only about him?"

"Ah. I forgot about your inferiority complex." Romano opened his mouth to protest when Spain grabbed him and pulled him back on the couch. "The older brother needs attention too, I guess."

"S-shut up." Romano started to move when he realized that he was practically pinned onto Spain. "Unhand me, you fiend."

"Just one moment." Before Romano could escape, Spain placed a quick kiss on the Italian's mouth. He would have dared a longer, more passionate one, but after all, Italy's short fuse was well known. And as expected, a hand flew through the air and slapped Spain across the face.

"You hentai, Spain! First you grab my curl and then you molest me! Dammit, you're turning into a second France!"

"I always told you you would be cuter if you would just be honest sometimes."

"Just like my brother, right?" It was a sarcastic question but Spain fell into the trap.

"Exactly! He's honest and he won't hurt those he likes _and_ he's not violet to the point of mass murder…"

"What did I…" Giving up on words, Romano leaned forward and stole the words from Spain's mouth, resorting to the last way to silence those stupid words about his brother. He had only meant for it to be short, so that Spain would be quiet for _once_ but he had lost control over the whole situation and somehow tongues got involved and heat and _ooh_…

Spain broke away suddenly, with a sparkle and smile very true to his passionate country. "You know, it was in a mood like this when America and England threw me out."

"Geez, what is it with you? If it isn't my brother, it's someone else! I'm right in front of you, dammit!"

"Ah, yes, sorry, Romano." Spain smile widened a bit, as he leaned forward to the pouting Italian. "It would be extremely rude of me to neglect a visitor, wouldn't it?"

Owari

--

Note: Title means 'It's a Visit' in Spanish. And Romano's so mean to Spain but he always shows signs of actually liking Spain, so it is indeed his poker face…this is my new moe. I have so many fic bunnies and pic bunnies hopping around in my head that I can hardly keep track of them. I keep telling myself to write the Greece/Japan idea in my head but it's festering as I write this one…but Romano is so cute, I couldn't pass this one up. Spain is quite dense, but we love him for it. Review, dammit!


End file.
